And I Have Felt the Pain of Losing Who You Are
by Lexys.CPD
Summary: She knew what she had to do. She was going to stay away from Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 2,423  
****Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the show ****or song lyric used as the title**.  
**Author's notes: So I have a new idea, but I don't know where this story will go, or how it'll end. We'll all just see. Anyways, I don't know how many chapters this story will have. And the length of the chapters will vary, but it'll never be less than a thousand. I'm going to make them as long as I can. I don't know how long it'll take me to update this story. I'll try to do it as quickly as possible. Anyways, enjoy and review.**

**Song Title: I Believe by Christina Perri**

**Updated: May 22, 2014**

* * *

Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce were walking through the trees. They had had a great time together, and loved the time they spent together. Even after being together for so many years, their time together was always special, and they always had new experiences.

They had met in the in the seventeen hundreds. Brittany had saved Santana, and then changed her. When Brittany had told Santana what she was, Santana wasn't scared. She asked Brittany to change her. She had asked to become what Brittany was, a _vampire_. They spend their lives together, feeling the need to be with each other, as the mates they were.

As they walked, the only thing in Santana's head was sex. She always loved having sex in the middle of the woods with Brittany. It always made her feel connected to her girlfriend, and the nature around her. There was always something special about it just being her and Brittany alone under the stars. It made the sex special, and the connection between them heightened.

Santana was thinking, and searching, of a place to do the deed, and making it as special as she wanted it to be, but there was something else in Brittany's mind. Brittany had heard something far away, a small sound. She looked around, trying to place the sound. She stopped, and started to walk towards the sound. She didn't know why, but it felt as if it was calling to her. It was telling her to check what the sound was.

"Britt?" Santana asked, as she looked at the blue eyed blond. She was confused as to why Brittany was leaving. She didn't hear or smell anything. She didn't know why Brittany was walking to another direction.

"Don't you hear that?" Brittany asked, as she closed her eyes and let her ears lead her to the sound. She tried to use her sense of smell as well as her sense of hearing, to see if it would be any help, both senses helped.

Santana frowned, but followed her mate. She would do anything her mate wanted, even abstain from sex. Santana was even curious about the sound Brittany was talking about. She didn't hear anything, not that she tried that hard. She wasn't as _old_ as Brittany; she wasn't as tuned to her senses as well as her mate was.

Santana followed her, until she was finally hit by the scent of blood. The blood was strong. It was calling her. Her mouth watered at the thought of all the blood that must be available. The only thing stopping her from running to it and drinking was the sound. Santana assumed it was the same sound Brittany was talking about. The sound was loud; Santana couldn't believe she hadn't heard it before. It was so loud, and pitchy.

The crying just got louder and louder as the two girls got closer. Santana didn't have time to blink when Brittany rushed to the overturned car in front of them. The accident looked pretty bad, and Santana was surprised someone had survived the accident. Santana could smell three scents, two of them stronger. The blood, it was a mixture of two different blood scents. She assumed two of the people in the car were dead. The blood scent was too strong. Santana would be happy to feed, but she preferred the owner of the food source to be alive. It was more fun that way.

Brittany started to look at the back of the car, while Santana waited outside. She didn't wasn't to get messy, although she did crouch down and stared at the two bodies of the deceased. The driver was a blond man. His blue eyes were wide open, as if he was surprise. The blood was dripping down his head, and adding on the puddle of blood on the roof, that was now on the ground. She looked across him, towards the passenger seat and stared at a blond woman. Her eyes were closed. Santana closed her eyes and heard the woman's heart beat. It was very weak, but still there.

She rushed to the other side and tried to help her out of the car. She got her out and had her lying down on her back on the ground.

Santana pressed down on the wound on the woman's side. She tried to stop the bleeding, not knowing why she felt the need to save the woman. She knew there was not a lot she could do, and trying to save her was futile. Her body wasn't strong enough to take any more pain, so changing her was out of the question.

The blond woman gasped, as she slowly opened her eyes. She opened her mouth, to try and talk to Santana. She took in a deep breath and locked eyes with the raven haired vampire.

"Lu-," she tried, trying to push from the numbness she now felt. She started to lose feeling of her body. She knew her time was near, but she had to get the one word out before it was too late.

"Lucky? Lumpy? Luke?" Santana asked, not know what she meant. She wanted to know what the woman was trying to say, her last words. "Does your name start with L?"

The blond lady shook her head weakly. She gasped for more air.

"Santana," Brittany called out, walking up to her with a pink bundle of blankets.

"L-Lu," the blond lady tried, staring at the bundle. The life in her eyes was slowly fading.

Brittany moved to the dying lady, and bent down with the bundle.

The blond lady reached out and placed her bloody hand on the pink blanket. The baby cried, in fear or coldness, Santana didn't really know. She did notice the baby staring into her mother's eyes.

"Lucy, t-take care, plea-" the lady whispered, before her hand dropped and her head lulled to the side. Santana knew she was dead. She didn't have to check.

Brittany held the baby, Lucy, close. She rocked Lucy until she stopped crying. Santana stared at the body, not sure what to do. She knew Brittany had already become attached to the baby, and there was nothing she could do to make Brittany leave the baby. She knew Brittany wasn't going to want to let the baby go to a foster home. She looked down and eyed the necklace on the dead woman's neck. She quickly pocketed it before standing up. She went back to the car to search of information about the family. She looked around, trying to find an address or anything that could be of use.

She searched a purse and found out the name of the woman. _Judy Fabray_. She found the key to their house and the address. Santana then searched the man, for a name. She found it in his wallet. _Russell Fabray_.

She found a picture of the family in the wallet.

Santana smiled as she stared at the picture of the family. The parents were smiling, and Lucy was playing with a stuffed bear.

"Let's go get her things," Santana whispered, as she stood up and dusted herself off. Brittany nodded, as she held the sleeping baby close. Santana took the time to really look at the girl. The baby had blond hair at the top of her head, and she knew her eyes were hazel from the photograph she had just found.

She wondered if they were making the right decision of taking the girl with them.

**Glee**

Name: _Lucy Quinn Fabray_

Born: _February 1__st__ 1994_

Santana didn't really care for anything else. She placed the important document in a small bag, while Brittany took care of the clothing. Brittany had placed Lucy in her cradle to sleep for the time being as they packed the necessities. Santana went into the parents' room in search for items Lucy would want when she grew up.

Once they had everything, they left Lima, Ohio, they didn't look back.

**Glee**

"_Mama!_" Quinn exclaimed, as she ran to Santana.

Santana and Brittany had decided to call Lucy by her middle name. They had noticed something weird when they called her _Lucy_. She would cry, and she had pain in her eyes. They wondered if it had anything to do with her mother dying in front of her. They wouldn't know. They also liked the name _Quinn_ better.

"Hi Baby, are you being good for mommy?" Santana asked, as she picked up the two year old.

Quinn nodded her head. "I'm always good, mama."

"Isn't that right, my intelligent baby," Santana praised, as she put the girl down.

Brittany watched, smiling. She loved their small family. Quinn was the perfect little girl. She didn't cause much trouble. She didn't wake up in the middle of the night when they were hunting. She didn't cause trouble. Santana loved Quinn as much as she did.

Although, it did take a while for Quinn to warm up to Santana. They didn't know why. At first they assumed it was because they were strangers, but Quinn paid attention to Brittany. But after a few months, Quinn let Santana carry her without crying, so they stopped trying to find out why.

Brittany did notice Quinn was a little different. Quinn was smart. She didn't have to hear the words spoken to her more than two times before she could pronounce them correctly. Brittany had been so mad when Quinn had said her first word, while Santana just looked at her mate sheepishly.

_Quinn was ready to talk. Santana and Brittany knew that. Quinn was pronouncing sounds. They knew that they had to push a little more if they wanted to the girl to talk._

_Santana was cutting vegetables for dinner. She and Brittany still ate human food, to have a sense of normalcy. Quinn was sitting in her high chair, watching Santana. She didn't look bored; she looked rather fascinated watching Santana cut the carrots._

_Brittany walked in the kitchen wearing shorts and a sports bra. Santana stared at her mate, who was glistening with sweat, as her mouth watering. She didn't notice the knife nearing her palm, until she felt the sting of her skin being sliced._

"_Fuck," she muttered, as she placed the bloody cut against her mouth._

_Brittany looked at her mate, wondering why she had just had to swear. But her attention shifted to the infant who decided to repeat the word._

_Quinn looked at the two caretakers. An innocent smile on her face, as her eyes tinkled with excitement._

_Brittany turned to Santana with a glare, for teaching her daughter a swearword. Santana smiled back, nervously. She knew she was in a lot of trouble._

After that fateful day, Santana had learned to watch what she said around their daughter.

Brittany had also noticed Quinn's amazing memory. She remembered almost everything form her past. She remembered her parents. Brittany wouldn't be surprised if Quinn remembered her parent's deaths.

She didn't know it was possible to have a memory that well.

"This is crap," she heard Santana mutter.

"Mama, what is cwap?" Quinn asked, not able to pronounce her _R_s.

Brittany got a wooden spoon from the table and smacked Santana on the head with it.

**Glee**

"Tell me a story," Quinn asked, as she looked at Santana and Brittany.

"It was 1704," Santana whispered, as she looked at her ten-year-old daughter. "A seventeen year old girl named Samantha was running from evil men. Samantha didn't have anywhere to go, so she ran into a church. The men were still behind her. She thought they had her, but then someone saved her. Bethany beat the men up, and took Samantha away. One day, they found a girl, and took her in. They became a happy family, the end."

"I love you mama, mommy," Quinn whispered in her sleep.

**Glee**

"How many are there?" Rachel Berry asked, as her friends sat around the classroom.

"Three new kids," Noah 'Puck" Puckerman answered, burying his face in his mate's neck.

"Two of them are like us," Mercedes Jones answered, looking at her mate.

"One is human," Finn Hudson answered, nodding his head.

Sam Evans, Kitty Wilde, and Marley Rose nodded in agreement.

"Is the human a part of them?" Rachel inquired.

"From what we know, yes," Sam responded, smiling at his mate.

Rachel nodded. She felt a pang in her heart when she noticed everyone in the group had their mates except for her. She wondered if she was ever going to meet her mate.

"What do you guys know about them?" Rachel asked, wanting to know more about the potential threat.

"You're older than them," Puck said, grinning.

"Thanks Noah, girls just _love_ to hear they are old," Rachel muttered, as she glared at him.

"The _two vampires_ are mated," Marley said, giving Rachel a small smile. She hoped one of two would be Rachel's mate, but that was not a possibility.

Rachel nodded, as the bell rang.

**Glee**

_A girl was in front of the car. Her father swerved the car to stop from hitting her. The car tipped over a small cliff, and rolled through the trees. Her father's head hit the windshield. Her mother shouted for her, in fear. Suddenly, the car stopped moving. Her father wasn't awake. Her mother had started to quiet down. She started to cry in fear. She didn't know why she was okay, but she was. She saw someone kneeling down next to the car. Brown eyes, she saw brown eyes, before they disappeared. A while later she saw blue eyes, she saw home._

_The girl took her out of the car and took her to her mother, her dying mother. Her mother reached up, said her name, and then died right in front of her._

_Everything turned black, and she was in front of a monster with brown eyes. She was in her sixteen-year-old body. The monster chased her, as she tried to run as fast as she could. She ran until she reached a house. The monster cornered her, and snarled. It slashed at her, and she screamed._

She sat up, unable to breathe. She reached around, and grabbed the small inhaler. She took two pumped, before lying back down, letting the medicine do its work. She closed her eyes, and thought about the brown eyes, the brown eyes that killed her parents. She grabbed her necklace, gripping it hard. She wondered if she was ever going to find out who that person was.

* * *

**AN #2: You learn more about everyone's pasts as the story goes on. There will also be flashbacks to Little!Quinn with Brittana. Unholy Trinity family moments. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 2,431  
****Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the show.  
****Author's notes: This story did way better than I thought. So many follows. Thanks to those who reviewed, UntimateSk8erXD, MsCarmicheal, Guest, Lexi, stephanielalinda, K, and Guest. Thank you to the 14 people how favorited and the 38 who followed.**

**Lexi- That was what I was going for. You caught it. **

**The two families will meet. It won't be all happy. And you'll learn a little more about some of the vampires. I'm hoping by the end, you'll all know their pasts. I'll be giving hints here and there, or a summary about their past, and later I'll go into detail and connect the hints. Enjoy. **

**Updated: May 25, 2014**

* * *

Quinn got her first and only boyfriend when she was fifteen. She went to school with her mothers, although she posed as Brittany's cousin.

Biff McIntosh. He was a seventeen-year-old student, but he was also a thirty-five year old vampire. He courted Quinn, after talking to Santana and Brittany. The whole school knew that Santana was overprotective of Quinn. There wasn't a guy brave enough to try and get close to Quinn, because of what Santana would do. Biff was the first one to ask Quinn out, and the last one. After secrets from Biff and Quinn's relationship were revealed, Santana _and_ Brittany never let Quinn date. They left town, and compelled Quinn to forget about what had happened, even though she did dream about it, without knowing why.

The relationship caused the two vampires to become even more protective, especially around other vampires. They moved around a lot. They tried to move to places without vampires. They decided to move back to Lima, Ohio. It was all their homes at one point.

Quinn looked at the school in front of her. She was nervous about going to a new school. She could feel Brittany and Santana watching her. She smiled at them before staring at the students that were entering the school. She didn't want to go to school. She was tired of being the new student. She knew Brittany and Santana were just trying to keep the disguise, but it was tiring. There were moments like these that she wished they were a normal family.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked, studying her adopted daughter.

Quinn nodded as she twirled the gold cross around her neck. It was the most valuable thing from her mother. She sighed, before releasing her arms on her sides. She gave her adopted parent a small smile. "Let's go."

Brittany and Santana shared a look, before following their daughter into the school. They headed towards the office. All the students watched them walk. Santana growled when she saw the teenage boys stare at _her_ daughter. If it weren't for Brittany, she would have ripped them a new one.

Brittany smiled at the secretary, introducing the three of them. "Hello, I'm Brittany Pierce, this is my cousin, Quinn Fabray, and this is Santana Lopez. We are the new students, and we are here to pick up our paper work."

The secretary told the three to go to the principle's office, and that he will have someone show them around. They entered, and both vampires were hit by a scent of another one. Santana let out a growl, as she glared at the vampire in front of them. Quinn moved to stand behind them, not trusting any vampire except her own family.

The brunette in front of them just stood there, her eyes wide. She was not expecting to meet the new students.

"Ah, Miss Pierce, Miss Fabray, and Miss Lopez. Its great to have you choose our school. We hope you enjoy your time here. Miss Rose will show you your lockers, your classrooms, and will answer any questions you may have," Mr. Figgins told them, not taking notice of the tension between the girls.

"Thank you," Brittany answered, her voice strained. She gave him a tight smile, and rushed out, pushing Quinn in front of her. Santana kept an eye on Marley, as she followed her mate and daughter.

The halls were empty. Marley, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were the only ones in the hall. Santana turned around and slammed Marley's body against the lockers behind her. Brittany pushed Quinn behind her, trying to keep her hidden.

"How many of you are there?" Santana snarled, her voice full of anger. She wanted Quinn to be safe, but her daughter couldn't be safe if there were other vampires around.

"Seven," Marley whispered, wanted to get away from the vampire in front of her. Out her family, she was the newest and the most innocent. She was the only one who believed they had something to live for. She still saw the good in people.

Santana growled. She cursed their luck. They had to move in a place with not one, but _seven_ vampires. She didn't trust vampires, not after _Biff_. He was their friend. They trusted him with their daughter, and it backfired. They couldn't trust anyone else, not after what happened.

"Let me go. We aren't going to attack. We just want to live in peace," Marley told her, as she gripped Santana's hands. The front of her clothes were bundled up under the older brunette's fists.

"_Mama_," Quinn whispered, too low for any human to hear. Santana's eyes soften as she released her grip. She let Marley go and moved back.

Marley frowned, but didn't say anything. She fixed her clothes, but kept a watchful eye on the three.

Brittany moved to the newer vampire. "Look, can we meet with your _group_?"

Marley nodded, as she watched Santana talk to the human. Santana whispered something, but Marley didn't pay attention to it. She didn't want to evade their privacy. She looked at the blond vampire and nodded. "Choir room, lunch time."

**Glee**

Marley was fifteen, when she met Finn. They went to school together. Finn and his friends were the popular kids in her school. She was the school loser, with a lunch lady for a mom. Finn befriended her, and all the other students left her alone. Finn later told her she was his mate, and he had to be in her life, whatever way he could get.

Marley went home one day, and there was a man who was robbing them. He had killed her mother, and he shot her. She lost consciousness, and was slowly dying. Finn killed the man and changed her. She felt the mate connection, and they had been together since then. She was grateful for her new family. They had all welcomed her. They moved away soon after that, to Lima. She had been a vampire for sixteen years.

"They want to meet up with us?" Puck questioned, frowning.

"We have to see if they are a threat, and why they have a human with them," Rachel explained, taking her leadership role to the heart. She was the oldest of the group, and she loved all of the others like they were younger brothers and sisters. She also owned them. They have saved her.

"The human, she called one of the vampires, _mama_," Marley told them, giving them a confused look.

"At least we know she isn't their pet," Finn muttered, hating the moments vampires used human as pets. It hit a little close to home for him, and it always got to him when that happened. Marley, noticing her mate was angry, rubbed his arm.

"We'll clear everything up during lunch. Just go to class. Don't make contact with the vampires or the human until lunch," Rachel ordered.

All of them nodded, and walked to their class with their mates, leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel sat there, thinking about the last time she had been in Lima. She remembered all the bad things that happened. She remembered _him_.

**Glee**

Quinn was sitting behind Santana and Brittany, waiting for the others. She wondered what was going to happen. She wondered why her parents were really against other vampires. She wondered what had happened. She started to toy with the cross.

She noticed Santana and Brittany stiffen, and knew the other vampires were near. She stared at the door, waiting for them to enter.

Soon, seven vampires entered, the first six in pairs and the last one alone. Her eyes connected with two pairs of brown eyes. Quinn looked away, from the vampires, not trusting them. She scooted closer to her parents, not feeling safe being too far away from them. She could feel the vampires staring at her.

"Let's beginning," Santana started, moving so the other vampires couldn't see her daughter.

"I am Rachel Berry, these are Noah Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Samuel Evans, Mercedes Jones, Finnegan Hudson, and Marley Rose."

"I'm Brittany Pierce, and this is Santana Lopez."

"And the human?" Finn asked, making sure she was safe.

"Quinn Lopez-Pierce," Santana answered, glaring the tall vampire.

Rachel studied the three, trying to sense the threat. She knew touching the human was a big no-no for them. "What are you three doing here?" Rachel questioned.

"Like Marley said, we come in peace," Santana told them, already bored.

"We've been here for two years, and there has been no problem. We expect for there to be no problem here either," Rachel told them, staring at them. "If there is, you'll have to leave. We were here first."

"This was my home before it was yours!" Quinn snapped, glaring at the seven. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to argue with the oldest vampire in the room.

Rachel stared at the blond. She blinked a few times before smirking. "Looks like you human doesn't know how to respect their elders."

Quinn glared at them, wanting to wipe the smirk off her face. The smirk was bothering her, and she wanted it gone.

The other six frowned, not seeing their leader act the way like that before. She never riled up other vampires. They really saw her smirk at anyone. They didn't know if the human was good or not.

Santana stood up and sped towards Rachel. She pushed her against the wall behind her like she did Marley.

"Listen here bitch, you will leave Quinn alone, or you will regret it," Santana growled.

Rachel's smirk grew, as Santana's grip tightened. Rachel's family stood up ready to defend her. Rachel put her hand up, telling them the stop. Rachel's smirk left her face and was replaced with a serious look.

"I was out of line. I'm sorry," Rachel told Santana, who was beyond angry.

"Stay away from us, and we will stay away from you," Santana told Rachel, moving away from Santana.

Rachel didn't answer. She just stared at Quinn. Her eyes connected to the hazel, before turning to Santana. "No problem."

Santana shot Rachel a glare, before following her family out of the room.

Sam looked at Rachel, "She's your mate?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes full of pain. "She's back. I have to stay away." She walked out of the room and left the other six vampires in the room. They didn't know what she was talking about. She knew everything about them, but at that moment, they realized they didn't really know Rachel.

**Glee**

"I used to live here?" Quinn asked, as she looked around the house.

Santana nodded, as she followed Quinn around. She didn't trust those vampires, and she'd be damned if she left her daughter alone, even for a minute.

"Mama, do you want me to become like you?" Quinn asked, looking at her mother.

Santana frowned, not really thinking out it. "I would love to have you in my life for the rest of my life, but I don't want you to regret it. It's your life. Why? What do you want?"

Quinn down at the ground before answering, "I don't know." She remembered when her mothers told her about what they really were.

_Quinn was at the table in front of her were Santana and Brittany. She had been living with them for nine years. She had been asking questions, and the two vampires thought it was time to answer them._

"_You're vampires, aren't you?" Quinn asked, smiling innocently at her mothers._

"_How did you guess that?" Santana questioned._

_Quinn grinned. "You guys never age. Mama whispered things I can't hear, my mommy does. You're really fast. And your injuries heal really quickly. And I've seen you guys feed before," Quinn answered._

_Santana gave Brittany a cocky grin. "My daughter is intelligent."_

_Brittany rolled her eyes. "You're right Quinn. We're vampires."_

_The ten year old grinned. "I still love you guys. Are you guys going to change me? I want you guys to change me."_

"_We'll talk about it when you're older," Brittany told the younger blonde._

"_I'll always want to be one of you," Quinn said, standing up to hug her mothers._

Now, Quinn didn't know what she wanted. She knew she wanted to be with her mothers, but she didn't want to be stuck. She didn't have an easy childhood. She didn't have friends growing up; she never had a boyfriend, not that she remembered.

**Glee**

"_Leave her alone," she snarled, as she glared at him. Her body was trembling, as she stared at him. He placed his nails on the girl's throat, ready to rip it out. She took a step towards him, but he took a step back._

"_You are _mine_," He growled, as he tightened his grip. The girl's eyes widened in pain while his nails dug deeper. She was saying goodbye with her eyes._

_She rushed to them before it was too late, but by the time she reached him, her face was soaked with the girl's blood. She fell to her knees, as she watched the girl's body fall down the cliff and into the water._

"_You're mine, don't forget that," he said, as he walked away. She looked into the water and cried._

Rachel stared at the moon. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to pack her bags and move away. She knew her family was going to ask questions, but she wasn't going to answer them. She didn't know how. She wondered if she was doing the right thing.

**Glee**

Quinn woke up, coughing. She couldn't breath. She reached over on the night table, looking for her inhaler. She couldn't find it. Her chest was beginning to burn. She started to panic.

Santana and Brittany rushed into the room, after they heard Quinn's erratic heartbeat. They saw her lips beginning to turn blue.

Brittany sped out of the room to get Quinn's inhaler. They always kept a spare for moments like these. She returned and gave it to Quinn. She took two pumps and laid back down.

After she got her breathing under control, she looked at her mothers. "This is going to be the death of me."

"Don't joke about this. This is the fifth time this month. Something is going on," Santana told the two.

"C'mon, you're sleeping on our bed," Brittany said,

"Mom, I'm going to be okay. I'm just stressed," Quinn told the vampires.

"We're not taking chances," Santana told her daughter, as she picked up Quinn's inhaler and blankets. Santana wondered what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 3,012  
****Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the show.  
****Author's notes: Thanks for all those who reviewed; UltimateSk8erXD, Guest, Guest, croquet, Guest, and EmmalovesGlee. 22 favorites, and 53 follows, thanks.**

**EmmalovesGlee: She will, but as stated in the last chapter, she's going to fight it. It'll take a while until Rachel befriends Quinn.**

**Guest: Quinn is ****not**** a witch. She's 100% human. There will be magic in this story, not a lot, and the only thing different about Quinn is her memory, which will be for future chapters.**

**UltimateSk8erXD: I will try to make the chapters longer. And Rachel is mean because she wants to push Quinn away.**

**Updated: May 31, 2014**

* * *

Finn watched Rachel, wondering what his leader was thinking. He thought about the human, and what she had done to Rachel. It had been a month since the _Unholy Trinity_ (The whole school called them that) had arrived to McKinley. Everyone knew Brittany and Santana were together, and no one got near Quinn, because they all feared Santana. He knew vampires were protective of their family, their mates. He wondered if there was a reason for Santana's protectiveness.

He watched Santana, Brittany, and Quinn enter the cafeteria. Santana and Brittany were walking in front of her. They were whispering things to each other, things that would make him blush if he was still human. He turned his attention to the human, and noticed the sadness in her eyes. She looked at their table, and her broken eyes connected with Rachel's dark eyes.

Rachel stared back, no emotion on her face. She didn't move, as she watched Quinn look away. The blond human sat down with her vampire parents, and stared at her food. She had a faraway look on her face. Finn wondered what the human was thinking about.

Her mothers looked at her with concern. Finn rubbed his face, thinking about his past. He knew what it felt like being raised by a vampire. He assumed Quinn had been with her parents longer, and he hoped it didn't end up the same, as it did for him. He looked at his mate, who was creating a smiley face with the peas on her plate. He kissed the side of her head, hoping for her innocents to last.

**Glee**

"Hi," a soft voice said. Quinn looked up and saw a brunette vampire standing in front of her. She felt a sting of disappointment, but pushed it away. They were in the library; both of them had study hall at the moment. Quinn always sat alone during the period and Marley would just watch her.

"Marley Rose, right?" Quinn questioned, as she sat up.

"Marley Hudson, but Rose for the other humans. Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the chair next to the blond.

Quinn shook her head and moved her bag from the chair. She watched as Marley sat down on the chair.

Marley looked at the paper in front of Quinn. It was a drawing of a man, a young man. "You're really good."

Quinn blushed and twirled a pencil in her hand. "Thank you."

"Who is he?"

Quinn opened her mouth to answer, before closing it. She frowned, not knowing what to say. She said the first thing that popped into her head, "I don't really know."

"It's a real good drawing of a stranger,"

"I know who he is, I just can't remember. It's like a blurred image, and there is a wall in my head that keeps me from seeing him," she responded, staring at the drawing.

Marley didn't answer, but she knew what Quinn was talking about. Quinn had been compelled. It led to Marley thinking about who compelled Quinn to forget, and if her mothers knew about it.

Marley smiled, "Can you draw me? I want something to give to Finn."

"Won't Rachel get mad?"

Marley frowned. She knew Rachel didn't want anyone to have contact with the three new students. Marley was breaking her leader's wishes.

"I want to be your friend. Finn and I both want to be your friend," Marley answered, and smiled as Quinn smiled. Quinn took out a new paper and started to draw Marley.

Quinn was almost done when she saw a shadow over her. She looked up and smiled at Santana. The bell had rung, but neither girl noticed, as they talked about anything and nothing. Quinn was enjoying Marley's company, and didn't want the class to end.

Santana was _not_ happy when she saw her daughter talking to another vampire. She rushed over to separate them, but Quinn didn't notice her. She was busy talking to the baby vampire. She stood there, glaring at Marley while the girls packed their things.

Marley knew Santana was not happy, and a part of her didn't care. She wanted to be friends with Quinn, and maybe show her that Rachel wasn't bad. She smiled at Quinn and told her she'll see her later. She walked into her boyfriend's arms, who had been waiting at the door, and left.

Quinn turned at stared at Santana, waiting for a lecture.

"What are you _thinking_?" Santana asked, her voice full of anger.

"She wanted to be my friend," Quinn answered, as she pointed at the spot Marley sat in.

"She's a vampire!" Santana shouted, glaring at her daughter. They were lucky the library was empty, or they would have created chaos.

"She wanted to be my friend! I want a friend! Is that too much to ask? I hate being alone. I hate having no one to talk to. I know I can talk to you and mom, but I need more," Quinn whispered, her eyes full of tears.

Santana stood there, watching her daughter, who seemed so sad. She pulled her into her arms, and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry Hermosa. I didn't mean to keep you from making friends," Santana whispered, as she stroked the blonde's hair, "I didn't know you felt like that. You have to talk to us Quinn."

"I'm sorry mama," she whispered into her mother's chest.

Santana placed her lips on her daughter's temple. "I love you mija. I love you. We'll talk about this at home."

Quinn nodded, as she tightened her hug, knowing her mother wouldn't feel much.

**Glee**

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? What part of _stay the fuck away_ do you not understand?" Rachel snarled, as she glared at Marley.

"You can't control everything we do," she said, no hint of anger in her voice. She knew she was going to get screamed at. She always did. There were moments she assumed Rachel _hated_ her.

Rachel growled, as her hands balled up into fists. Her body trembled. She took a step towards Marley, ready to hurt the younger vampire.

"Rachel," Finn warned, watching his leader closely. He loved her like a sister, but even she couldn't hurt his mate. He would hurt her if she did.

Rachel looked at Finn. "She broke my rule."

"Why do we have to follow it? What is so bad about us becoming friends with her?"

"She-she can't. It won't end well," Rachel whispered as she walked away. She walked away, not sure where to go. Finn and Marley just watched her.

"I-I'm sorry," Marley whispered, as she walked into Finn's opened arms.

"It's okay. She needs to open up to us," Finn whispered, as she hugged Marley close.

Rachel continued walking, far from the mated couple.

She bumped into the one person she didn't want to see. She looked at the girl in front of her.

"Stay away from us," she ordered, glaring at her.

Quinn frowned, as she started at the vampire. She didn't know how to respond. She just stared at the girl.

"You better stay away from Marley. If you don't stay away, you will pay for it," she threatened, as she stormed away. Quinn stood there, watching her leave, unsure of what to do. She wondered if Rachel was going to hurt her if she didn't stay away from Marley. She grabbed her backpack from the ground and walked to Santana's car, thinking about Rachel's eyes.

Sam, who had been standing in front of his locker, and a few feet from the girls, had seen the whole thing. He watched an angry Rachel walk away from a confused and hurt Quinn.

**Glee**

"_We're going to have some fun."_

She could hear a voice, she didn't know where it had come from, but she remembered. It was like a distant memory. She was walking through the woods, looking for that spot. She had lost a lot there, and had gained a lot as well. She stopped when she found it. On the spot were some flowers. They were in vases, and new. She wondered who left them there.

"I knew I would find you here," a voice said from behind her. It was a male, and she did not recognize it. She frowned and turned to a boy. He looked to be a few years older than her. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a small smirk on his face.

Quinn frowned, not knowing who he was. She had never seen him before. She watched him, as he walked towards the parents that were left there for her parents' death.

"This is the last place I saw her. A few miles away actually. She was _mine_. But there was someone else. She fought me, but I always got her back," he said, as he touched the flowers with his foot.

"Who-who are you?" Quinn asked, her eyes wide with fear. She knew, she _knew_ what he was. She knew he could kill her without anyone knowing.

"An old friend," he said, as he walked to Quinn. She walked backwards, until her back was against a tree. He stood in front of her, pinning her against the tree. She whimpered a little, not sure what to do. He grabbed her wrist and stuck it under his nose. He inhaled deeply, moaning softly. He turned to her, and looked into her eyes.

"_Cut yourself_," he told her, smirking as her pupil dilated. He handed her a small pocketknife, and watched her drag the knife against her arm. The dark red blood oozed out, and he smiled. He took her wrist and placed it into his mouth. He drank the blood as if he had never drunk anything in his life. He stopped when he felt Quinn sway in her spot. He didn't want her dead, not yet anyways. She looked pale, and it made him feel happy.

"_Tell Rachel, and only Rachel, I'll be back_," he said, staring into her eyes. He left when Quinn fell and lost consciousness.

**Glee**

Santana walked back and forth in the living room, worried. It was getting dark, and Quinn hadn't returned home. Quinn left after arriving home. Santana knew something was bugging Quinn, and her daughter needed to clear her mind. She wanted to go out look for her, but Brittany stopped her. The blond vampire told her that they needed to trust their daughter and that she was going to be safe.

"It's been four hours. It's dark out. It's not safe. We can't wait much longer," Santana told Brittany, as she grabbed the house keys. She was about to leave when there was a knock on the door.

Brittany frowned and went to answer it. Kitty and Puck stood in front of them, with an unconscious, shivering Quinn in Puck's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Santana growled, as she grabbed her daughter from Puck.

"Nothing, we found her like that," Kitty answered. She pointed to the cut on Quinn's arm.

Santana and Brittany felt sick, as they remembered about the time they found cuts on Quinn's body.

"_How did you get them?" Santana asked, as she stood in front of her daughter. Quinn had multiple cuts on her arms._

_Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I just have them."_

"_What aren't you telling us?" Brittany asked, her voice laced with sadness._

"_Nothing. I don't know how I got them. I just did," Quinn answered, her eyes dilating as she spoke to them._

_Santana knew then, they both knew how she had gotten them. They also knew why Quinn wasn't telling them anything._

She was fed on. Vampires could bite people, but having the people cut and offer themselves was better. Although she couldn't remember, Quinn had a history of offering herself to someone.

"Britt," Santana whispered, as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"I know," Brittany answered.

Brittany took over, and Santana gave her attention to the new comers. She glared at them. "If I find out that one of you had something to do with this, I will slowly kill you guys."

"There was a scent. One we don't know. Be careful, she shouldn't had been out there alone," Puck told the two older vampires.

Santana nodded and watched them leave. She turned back and looked at her daughter.

**Glee**

Rachel stared at the flowers. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She caught both scents; Quinn's blood and _his_. She looked up and stared at the stars above her.

"I saw her," _he_ said behind her.

"I know. Stay away from her," Rachel answered, not turning back. She knew it was a matter of time before he found her again.

"Why?" he asked, smirking.

"She's not going to end up the same. Not if I can stop it. She has _nothing_ to do with this," she responded, as she turned around. Her brown eyes connected with his blue ones.

"She has everything to do with this," he commented, his smirk grew.

"Just leave her out of this," she ordered.

"It's going to happen. And you can't change it. In a few months, it'll happen again. And then it's going to start all over," he said, grinning.

"I know," she whispered, as she looked at the area Quinn's scent was the strongest.

"There is no way to change it. Just admit it, I made you. I _own_ you," he said, as he walked away.

Rachel didn't answer. She just closed her eyes.

"Tell my great-niece her cousin is alive," he said, before disappearing into the night.

Rachel frowned, as she thought of the people who were in her life.

**Glee**

Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what happened. Her arm was hurting, and her breathing was shallow. She tried to sit up, but she felt too weak. She closed her eyes, and tried to go back to sleep.

"How are you baby?" Santana asked, as she stood over Quinn. She placed the back of her hand over her daughter's head, and felt it warm.

"Fine," the blond human answered, her voice cracking halfway through the word.

"You're burning up. Your mom is making you some soup," Santana whispered, stroking Quinn's hair.

"What happened, mama," Quinn asked, her hazel eyes looking into Santana's brown eyes.

"I don't know," Santana whispered as she looked at Brittany who was walking into the living room with a plate of soup. Santana helped Quinn sit up, and left her leaning against her.

"M'tired mama," Quinn whined, as she turned her head from the soup.

"Eat Quinnie, you have too," Brittany told her only child, the bowl in her hands. She smiled softly as she fed Quinn.

After Quinn finished eating, Santana pulled Brittany away.

"We were suppose to be talking about Quinn being friends with Marley," Santana muttered, watching Quinn sleep.

"What are we going to do? She doesn't remember anything," Brittany said.

"She can't remember. She had been compelled into forgetting," Santana muttered, rubbing her face. "We can't let her remember either."

**Glee**

Rachel entered the house. Kitty, Puck, and Finn were out. Sam and Mercedes were in their room, having sex. Marley was in her room, staring at the ceiling. Rachel stood at the doorway.

"I'm sorry," Rachel muttered, frowning. She wasn't used to apologizing to people. She watched as Marley stood up at vampire speed. Her eyes were wide, and she watched Rachel with a hint of fear.

"I'm sorry Marley. I lost it at school," Rachel continued, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"You did," Marley answered, no sign of malice in her voice.

"Look, you can't get close to Quinn. Bad things will happen if you do," Rachel said, defending her self.

"She's your mate."

"I know. She is."

"You deserve to be happy."

"She doesn't deserve to deal with my past."

"Rachel," Marley whispered, "you can't go through life alone."

"You don't get it. I'm _not_ talking to you about this," Rachel answered, frowning. "I came here to apologize and tell you that your cousin is still alive."

"He is?" Marley questioned, sitting down, a confused look on her face.

Rachel nodded. "I don't know where he is, but he is still alive."

Marley smiled softly. Her older cousin was still alive. He was five years older, and disappeared when she was eleven.

Rachel nodded and left, thinking about the connection between Marley and _him_. She wondered if Marley knew _him_.

**Glee**

"_I love you. You're mine, you'll always be mine," he whispered, as he kissed her neck. She felt his teeth pierce into her neck. She whimpered softly, but said nothing. He pulled away and looking into her eyes. "_Tell me you love me_."_

"_I love you," she answered, her voice showing no emotions._

_He smirked against her neck. He sat up and stared at her with his lips covered with blood. "_You not going to tell anyone about this_."_

"_I'm not going to tell anyone about this," she repeated,_

"_I love you Quinn," he whispered._

"_I love you Biff."_

"Quinn," Santana whispered, as she shook her daughter awake. She groaned, as she opened her eyes.

"Mama, sleep," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"Mija, we have to change the gauze," Santana responded, as she unwrapped the wound. She wrapped it with new gauze. She looked at her daughter's face. Quinn still had her eyes closed, so Santana assumed she was asleep. She stood up and headed out of the room.

"Mama, who's Biff?" Quinn asked, her feverish eyes staring at her mother.

"No one. Go to sleep Quinn," she said.

"But mama, Biff."

Santana sighed before walking over to Quinn. She looked into her eyes and said, "_You don't know Biff. He is no one named like that. He does not exist. Biff does not exist_."

"Biff does not exist," Quinn repeated, as her pupils returned to their regular size.

Santana watched as her daughter fell back to sleep. She hated compelling her daughter, but she had to protect Quinn from anything, especially Biff.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Author: LexysCPD  
****Words: 2,264  
****Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the show.  
****Author's notes: Thanks for all those who reviewed; EmmalovesGlee, guest, Guest, shaky22, Guest, and Guest. 33 favorites, and 70 follows, thanks.**

**Shaky22: It'll backfire on Santana, and she's going to regret ever compelling Quinn. Hopefully you stay around to see the backfire.**

**On other news, I'm a little late, but the anniversary of Cory Monteith's dead. May he rest in peace. And RIP Matt Bendik. I didn't know about him, but I hope Becca Tobin will get though this.**

**Updated: July 16, 2014**

* * *

Quinn sighed, as she rubbed the gauze on her arm. Her wound was itching, and she wasn't suppose to scratch it, but it was bothering her. She closed her eyes, and tried to concentrate on the class.

"Does it hurt?" someone asked, next to her. She turned her head and smiled at Finn who was sitting next to her.

She groaned, and nodded. "I don't even remember how I got it."

Finn hummed, as he nodded. He knew how she got, he just didn't know who it was. Rachel was the only one who seemed to know who it was, but she wouldn't tell them anything about who it was. He was pretty sure Rachel had some history with the vampire that caused the injury on Quinn's arm.

The teacher then told the students to work with a partner. Finn had finished, having gone to school a number of times, and had learned the materials so many times, he could do it in his sleep. Quinn started to quietly do her work. She grabbed his paper when she finished her own sheet.

"How old are you?" Quinn asked, as she checked her answer with Finn's paper.

"One hundred and forty-seven years old," he answered, thinking back to his time.

"Have you known Rachel for a long time?" Quinn questioned, erasing and changing her answer.

"I've known Rachel for one hundred and twenty-eight years. She saved me," he told her, twirling a pencil in his hand.

"How?" Quinn was fascinated. The Rachel she knew was rude, she was scary. She wondered why the other vampires stuck around her.

"I was born on August 24th, 1864," he told her, smiling softly.

Quinn nodded, as she waited for him to continue.

"My parents died when I was ten," he continued.

_Finn was crying softly as he placed the flowers in front of the graves. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a man with curly hair. His face was sympathetic._

_Finn was an orphan; his parents didn't have any siblings. Their parents had passed away as well. He was alone, and wanted to have someone. He wanted a family._

"_Who are you?" Finn asked, staring at the guy._

"_A family friend," he answered, "I'm going to take care of you now."_

_Finn stared at him. He didn't know the man in front of him, but he wanted a family. He wanted to be with someone who was familiar. He wanted to have a home. He stood up and followed him out of the cemetery._

"How did your parents die? Who was he?" Quinn questioned, giving Finn his official attention.

"They were sick. There was no medicine," Finn answered quietly. He was only thinking about his parents. He had a small smile on his face.

"Who took you in?"

"William Schuester," Finn responded, frowning. He closed his eyes, as he remembered being treated as a son by that man, that _vampire_.

Quinn looked at him, confused. "What did he do?" Quinn knew something happened. She knew _William Schuester_ did something to Finn, and it caused Finn to change into a vampire.

"He treated me like a son," Finn continued his story, a small, sad smile on his face.

"_This is your room. I'll be across the hall. Just come and get me if you need me," William Schuster told the small boy._

_Finn nodded, as he looked around the room. It looked so fancy. The clothes were formal. He wondered how rich the man was. And how he got the money. He moved to the bed and pressed his hand on it._

"He seemed nice," Quinn muttered, watching the other students finish up the work.

**Glee**

_January 30th._

Rachel stared at the date. It was always that date. It always destroyed her. It was always the same. It always ended the same, with the blood in her hands. She looked up and saw the two new vampires, _Santana_ and _Brittany_. They shared Spanish together. They were whispering to each other. Every once in a while Santana would look at Rachel with a glare. Rachel didn't care. She didn't care for Santana or Brittany, but she had to put up with them because of Quinn.

_Quinn._

Her mate. The girl, that was ruining her life. She was always ruining her life. She clenched the pencil tighter, as she thought about the blond human. She thought about her future, and what was going to happen. What always happened. She couldn't do anything about her. From what she heard about Santana and Brittany, Quinn has asthma. And it was getting worse. She wondered if that was it. Or if it was _him_?

_Her sire._

She knew he was strong. He had changed her in 1551. He felt like he owned her. Her friends didn't know about him. They didn't know that she was being followed by the vampire that changed her. She didn't tell them anything, because he knew he couldn't harm them, but he could harm Quinn. She wondered if he would hurt Marley.

_Marley._

Her sire's blood. She liked Marley, she did, but she could help but feel uncomfortable around her. Rachel knew Marley was nothing like her sire. She knew Marley was the opposite, while her sire loved to torture, Marley hated causing people pain. She hated when she had to go hunt. She knew she should hold what her sire did to her over Marley, but she couldn't help it. It was just the way it was and she couldn't do anything about it.

_Her family._

The first person, and the vampire she held closest was Finn Hudson. After finding him, and saving him, he felt like he needed to repay the favor, but he didn't. She loved him, as a younger and older brother. She loved teaching him things, but she loved feeling his protective nature. She missed their time before Marley, before the rest of the family. The second person was Puck. He came to their family after Rachel had saved Finn. He told them about his life, he had been changed one hundred and forty-some years before Finn. One day, while was hunting, he came across two kids, cousins, at different times. Kitty and Sam. He changed them, and found a mate in Kitty. They were a delight, one was a bitch, and the other was sweet. They were so different, but they became part of the family quickly. After a few years, Sam met a dying Mercedes and changed her. He found his mate. Twelve years later, Finn got a mate, leaving Rachel mate-less.

_Her mate_.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she should trust her family, but she couldn't. She just couldn't tell them. It was a nightmare she was cursed to live over and over again. She was dying inside. A part of her died every time _it_ happened.

She looked up and saw Santana glaring at them. She sighed loudly and looked at the paper on her desk.

**Glee**

Quinn sat next to Marley, drawing in her notebook. Marley was silently reading next to her. She thought back to the ending of Finn's story, and Rachel. Rachel, who saved Finn, who wasn't as cold-hearted as she believed.

_Seventeen-year-old Finn wrapped his arms around his legs. He stared at the wall in front of him. He had been in that room for two years. William Schuster had lost control one day, and almost sucked Finn dry._

_Finn had gotten hurt when he was fifteen, and William Schuster couldn't control himself. He had a taste of Finn's blood, and he was addicted. He started to drink from Finn, kept him as a pet rather than a son._

_He squinted his eyes when William Schuster opened the door. He had a hungry look in his eyes. He walked up to the tall boy and grabbed the boy's collar. His hunger kept the venom from his teeth, as he pierced his neck._

_Finn struggled as he felt his blood being drained. Finn moaned softly, as his arms fell to his sides. William Schuster pulled away and dropped Finn. The young man was dying. He had lost too much blood._

_William Schuster watched Finn die in front of him. He bent down and searched for a pulse. He found one and did the only thing he could think of. He bit Finn, and let the venom seep into the blood stream._

_Finn woke up a few hours later, in the forest. There was a fire near him. He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw someone sitting near him. He stood up and rushed away. He looked shock at the speed he had just ran at._

_A girl ran in front of him. She was a lot shorter than him. She gave him a small smile, as he stared at her, scared. He looked behind her and saw the fire burning something. He wondered what it was. He looked back the girl, and noticed she was sitting again._

Rachel had killed William Schuster. She staked his heart and burned the remains. Quinn didn't know what to say. That sounded like nothing the Rachel she knew.

The bell rang and both girls stood up.

**Glee**

Santana watched her daughter. She watched as Quinn pushed her dinner around.

"What's wrong Quinnie?" Santana asked, a small frown on her face.

Quinn shrugged. She looked up at her mothers. "Can I be excused?"

Santana looked at Brittany before nodding. "If you're sure you are okay."

Quinn nodded. She stood up, and kissed her mothers cheeks. She walked up to her room and laid in bed, staring at ceiling. The empty feeling in her chest.

**Glee**

Six of the vampires stood in the living room. Rachel was out, just like every other day after the Unholy Trinity had arrived.

"We have to do something. Rachel wants to protect Quinn, but she's hurting her. She is hurting Quinn," Sam said, remembering Quinn's face when Rachel snapped at her. He remembered the broken look she had.

"She's hiding something," Mercedes added. She looked around the ground and saw them agreeing with her.

Kitty looked up at them, a small smile on her face. She remembered her transformation, and how Rachel helped her. Rachel was the older sister she ever had. She leaned against her mate, and held her cousin's hand.

"We're going to help her," she whispered, looking at the other vampires. Puck leaned up and kissed her forehead.

Rachel walked into the house and ignored them. They remembered their hearing. Rachel had heard them. She was mad, but they weren't going to stop trying to help them.

Kitty made eye contact with Marley, her younger, innocent sister. They nodded, knowing they were going to help the mates get together.

**Glee**

_I am what you see  
I am not what they say  
But if I turned out to be  
Could you love me anyway  
Standing in Love  
love is hope in your heart will just  
Wake up and ask for me by name  
Maybe someday will ask for me by name  
Just not today_

Quinn closed her eyes as she sang silently.

_Well, if this is love then its hard to say__  
__With your notes and your books and your reaching away__  
__And I've confidence issues with your inten__tions_

There was a knock on the door. She pulled the earphones off and turned so she was facing the door.

Santana walked in and smiled softly at her daughter.

"You have a nice voice. You should sing more often," Santana said, sitting on the bed.

Quinn shrugged, not answering. She didn't want to talk. She didn't know what to do.

"What's going on Quinn? We don't keep secrets from each other," Santana whispered, looking at the blond.

"I know," Quinn answered, her voice a whisper. She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. "I feel like a part of me is missing. There is something missing mama, and it hurts."

Santana had a heart broken expression, as she pulled her daughter to her arms and held her close. She rubbed her daughter's arms, wondering what was happening. She didn't know the feeling Quinn was feeling. She didn't know what was happening, but she knew nothing was ever going to be the same after moving there. She knew that their lives were going to intertwine with the other vampires. She knew something was going to happen.

Quinn fell asleep soon after. Santana laid her down, and tucked her in. She went back to her bedroom and laid down next Brittany.

"How is she?" the blond vampire asked, looking at her mate with concern.

"Not good. I don't know what's happening," Santana answered. "Something is going on."

"What is going on?"

"I don't know Britt, but I think is bad."

**Glee**

_Running. She was running. A shadow was behind her. It was getting closer. She was panting, as she ran. She was pushed against a tree and turned around. All she could see were white teeth and blue eyes. Behind the shadow was Rachel. Rachel, who was smirking, just stood there._

"_Help me."_

_Rachel laughed, her eyes shining with amusement. "This is what you get for not staying away from us."_

_The vampire holding her leaned forward and sharp teeth ready to bite._

Quinn sat up, reaching for her inhaler. After two pumps, she laid back down and wiped her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to stay away from Rachel.

* * *

**Song: You'll Ask For Me by Tyler Hilton**


End file.
